


Coffeeshop

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, I write fluff not tragedies, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, barista!Danny, customer!ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I'm sick, so I wrote this. Coffeeshop aus are my happy place.





	

"Hey Dan?"

 

Dan stops wiping down the counter, and looks up at Arin. "Yeah?"

 

"I'm taking my break, can you cover the counter for me?"

 

Dan nods, and goes back to cleaning the stickyness off the counter. "Yeah sure, no problem."

 

Arin grins. "Thanks. If we get busy, just grab Barry from the kitchen and have him help with orders."

 

Dan waves him off, and Arin leaves to take his half hour break. He finishes cleaning the counter, and takes a few orders as people come and go. He's in the middle of making some surgary, caramel filled, iced coffee for Sean, one of their regular customers, when someone walks up to the counter.

 

"I'll with you in just a moment." Dan calls over his shoulder, and reaches over for a lid to put on the coffee cup. He hands the cup over with a smile, and then turns back to face the man standing in line. "Alright, what can I do for you?"

 

The guys laughs and looks up from the mini chalkboard in front of the register where they usually write specials or limited time drinks.

 

"I take it you're the Dan in question?" The guy says.

 

Dan frowns in confusion. "Yup, that's me. Why?"

 

Grinning, the guy picks up the chalkboard and turns it so Dan can read it.

 

Written in pink chalk, ~~someone~~ _(clearly Arin. Dan doesn't know when he got the time to write that or how long it's been like that)_ has drawn a bunch of dicks and written 'Your servers name is Dan! He is both single, and in desperate need of getting layed. Give him your number!' Dan groans, and grabs the chalkboard so he can clean it off. "I didn't write that. My asshole coworker must have done that when I wasn't looking." _And ex-bestfriend, Dan adds mentally._

 

The guy snickers. "Aww. Does that mean you aren't actually single?"

 

Dan flushes. "Ah no, I am."

 

He grins. "Great! I'm Ross." He grabs a piece of notepaper from next to the cash register and a pen, and scribbles something down before handing it to Dan. He winks. "Call me."

**Author's Note:**

> R&R?


End file.
